Spirit Halloween 2019: Latest News
__NOEDITSECTION__ THIS PAGE DOCUMENTS THE LATEST NEWS FOR SPIRIT HALLOWEEN'S 2019 SEASON (Underlined Words Are Titles of Animatronics Confirmed For 2019) Animatronics *Cocooned Corpse *Man's Possessed Friend *Hugz the Clown *Nightmare Harvester (Online-Only) *Terror Dog Life-Sized Replica (Online-Only) *Pumpkin Patch Prowler (Online-Only) *Rotten Ringmaster (Online-Only) *Tug-of-War Clowns (Online-Only) *Bloodthirsty Betty *Cerberus (Online-Only) *Double Trouble *Sweet Dreams Clown (Online-Only) *Experimental Eddie *Trick 'r Treat Sam *Arctic Dragon *Crouchy *Tortured Torso Constant Motion *The Collector *Demonic Dahlia *Waving Wally *Feed the Clown Game (Rumored) *Good Times Clown (Rumored) *Mummy Fogger (Rumored) *Haunted Deer Head Plaque (Rumored) *Pennywise (2019) (Not Yet Released) *Flying Vulture *Talking Tiffany Doll ---- Props *Good Guys Chucky Doll - Child's Play 2 *''Two More Chucky Franchise Dolls'' *Hanging Clown (2019) *Shocked Skull *Twisty the Clown Static Prop (Online-Only) *Hanging Half Body Iron Rod Zombie *2019 Unidentifiable Props (Possibly) ---- Themes *Reaper's Wharf ---- News August of 2018-July of 2019: The Sitting Scarecrow, Hanging Shaking Spider, Sally (The Nightmare Before Christmas), the Jumping Spider (Brown), the Hovering Ghost, the Burlap Horror Scarecrow, and the Pennywise (2015) animatronics are all animatronics sold out during this time. (The Cocooned Corpse is brought back after being sold out and expected to ship in July.) (It is currently unknown if it will appear in store again for the 2019 Halloween season.) ---- May 14: Man's Possessed Friend is confirmed to be returning for the 2019 Halloween season through pre-order posters, though it was previously sold out. May 17: Hugz the Clown is confirmed to be returning for the 2019 Halloween season through pre-order posters, though it was previously sold out. May 22: The Nightmare Harvester is confirmed to be returning online-only for the 2019 Halloween season through pre-order posters, though it was previously sold out. ---- June 7: Brief tease of the Terror Dog Life-Sized Replica is uploaded to Spirit's Youtube Channel, however, the listing is already up. June 8: Full sneak peek (at the bottom of page) of the Terror Dog is released on Spirit's YouTube channel, to correspond with the 35th Anniversary of Ghostbusters. June 17: The Pumpkin Patch Prowler is confirmed to be returning online-only for the 2019 Halloween season through pre-order posters, though it was previously sold out. The Rotten Ringmaster has a sneak peek released on Spirit's YouTube channel. June 20-21: The Good Guys Chucky Doll - Child's Play 2 is revealed to be a prop sold by Spirit for the 2019 Halloween season. June 22: The Tug-of-War Clowns animatronic is revealed to be sold online for Spirit's 2019 Halloween season. June 28: An image of the rumored Haunted Deer Head Plaque is revealed, but the image was later confirmed to be fake. June 29: The Bloodthirsty Betty animatronic is revealed to be sold in stores for Spirit's 2019 Halloween season. June 30: The Cerberus animatronic is revealed to be returning online-only for Spirit's 2019 Halloween season through pre-order posters. ---- July __: The Flying Vulture animatronic's listing reveals it will return online-only for Spirit's 2019 Halloween season. July 1: The Double Trouble animatronic is revealed to be returning in stores for Spirit's 2019 Halloween season. This same day, the animatronic also receives a sneak peek on Spirit's YouTube channel. July 4: Images of the rumored Feed the Clown Game, Good Times Clown, and Mummy Fogger animatronics are discovered. July 8: The Twisty the Clown Static Prop gets a listing which reveals it will be sold online-only for Spirit's 2019 Halloween season. Later on, the prop receives a sneak peek on Spirit's YouTube channel. The Sweet Dreams Clown animatronic is brought back and available for pre-order, albeit online-only. July 9: Images of the Hanging Half Body Iron Rod Zombie prop surface. July 10: The Experimental Eddie animatronic is revealed to be sold in stores for Spirit's 2019 Halloween season through a sneak peek on Spirit's YouTube channel. The Hanging Half Body Iron Rod Zombie prop, as well as another, unidentifiable prop, is visible in the background of the sneak peek. July 12: The Trick 'r Treat Sam animatronic gets a listing which reveals it will be sold in stores for Spirit's 2019 Halloween season. Later on, it receives a sneak peek on Spirit's YouTube channel. This same day, a listing for the Arctic Dragon animatronic is found, which later features a video and shipping date. July 13: The Crouchy animatronic is revealed to be sold in stores for Spirit's 2019 Halloween season through a sneak peek on Spirit's YouTube channel. July 14: The Tortured Torso Constant Motion animatronic receivs a listing which reveals it will be sold in stores for Spirit's 2019 Halloween season. Later on, it also has a sneak peek uploaded to Spirit's YouTube channel. July 15: An image of the rumored Waving Wally animatronic is revealed. July 17: A listing for The Collector animatronic appears on Spirit's site. Later in the day, images and a video appear on the listing. July 18: A listing for the Demonic Dahlia animatronic is added to Spirit's site, though no images or videos can be found. A leaked image of a "dock" theme, featuring an unidentified Pennywise animatronic, is found. A sneak peek for The Collector is uploaded to Spirit's YouTube Channel. July 19: Images and a video for the Demonic Dahlia animatronic are added to Spirit's site. Later this day, the video is uploaded to YouTube on Spirit's channel. July 20: Images and a video of a leaked theme, "Reaper's Wharf," indicate that Spirit will be having a water/harbor-based theme for 2019. This is connected to the image of an unknown theme picture leaked on July 18 that is the same exact theme but with more animatronics. *Rumors spread that the three places "Fresh Bait, Fish Charters, and Seawater Inn" visible in a leaked theme image may indicate that Spirit will have three themes in 2019 and will be titled after the name listed above. July 21: An official listing for the Waving Wally animatronic appears on Spirit's site, and, later in the day, images and a video are added. ---- August __: TBA ---- Trivia *On June 23 a list of animatronics was leaked on the popular platform, Instagram. It is currently unknown whether or not the names are official: ---- *UV Jumping Spider *SVI Wheelz the Unicycle Clown *SVI Puking Clown *GM NBC Sally (revamped, no longer clicks every time she blinks) *Red Ghostly Girl on a swing *PT Evil Triplets *Chucky Doll Replica (is on website) *Talking Tiffany (is on website) *YJ Interactive Horror Game *Officially Licensed Friday the 13th Jason Voorhees (said to be similar to the 2008 version with a bit more animation) *Officially Licensed Trick 'r Treat Sam (said to be a "bump and go" animatronic) *Translucent Girl *Clown See Saw *SVI Good Times Clown *SVI Good Times Doll *Stackable Scarecrow *CCL Body Bag *SVI Feed the Clown Game *SVI Clown Car *Haunted Deer Head Plaque *Chucky Doll Lifesize Replica (is on website) *Tiffany Doll Lifesize Replica (is on website) ---- *As of 2019, the animatronic box design and prop tags have been changed, to more of a light purple instead of blue. *The Towering Clown is an animatronic heavily rumored to be returning in stores for the 2019 Halloween season, although there is not yet any evidence. *It is possible for any of the returning animatronics to be returning online-only for 2019. *A new "Sitting Scare" animatronic will likely be produced for the 2019 Halloween season. *The Towering Reaper, Roaming Creepy Bear, Evil Eye Spellbook, Hanging Clown (2016), and several smaller animatronics all have massive clearance sale prices currently. *DISCLAIMER: THESE NAMES HAVE BEEN MADE AVAILABLE HERE FROM A LARGE PLATFORM THAT ALREADY FEATURED THE LEAKS. THESE HAVE BEEN MADE PUBLIC ALREADY* ---- Videos (New Clips) https://spirit.scene7.com/s7viewers/html5/VideoViewer.html?asset=Spirit/07552243-AVS https://spirit.scene7.com/s7viewers/html5/VideoViewer.html?asset=Spirit/01422922-AVS https://spirit.scene7.com/s7viewers/html5/VideoViewer.html?asset=Spirit/01422914-AVS Category:Spirit Halloween Category:2019 Category:Under Construction